


Lioness

by Sky__4__Forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 19th Century, Barricades, Broadway, Double Life, Enjolras - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, France - Freeform, Hamilton References, Historical, Historically Accurate, Lafayette - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Les Miserables - Freeform, Love, Musicals, Politics, Princess - Freeform, Purpose, Revolution, Romance, Royalty, Traitor, fan fic, rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky__4__Forever/pseuds/Sky__4__Forever
Summary: Evony Orléans, daughter of King Louis-Philippe d'Orléans, is not an ordinary girl. Being a princess can do that to a person. Unfortunately, being royalty isn't all fun and games, a hard truth that seems to keep punching her in the face. This is especially true with 10 siblings and a group of students starting a rebellion in the streets of France. Things get a lot worse when said rebellion's dashing leader catches her eyes, but what's a princess to do when in love with a rebel? Simple: Lead a double life. Sadly, double lives aren't all they're cracked to be, as she soon discovers, and not easy either. Will she be able to love Enjolras and keep up a facade, or will she have to return to royal life? Will love win out or will the crown fall? Whatever she chooses, it will take incredible strength and courage, and between possible execution for treason, deadly barricades, and a couple assassins, she will have to be a lioness to come out of this alive.Set with Les Misérables by Victor Hugo as a heavy influence. I only have created Evony Orléans and various unnamed characters. All other characters were either created by Victor Hugo or they were real people and I have created my own impressions of them.





	1. Palace Life

Dear Diary,

Being a princess sucks. Yeah, I know what you're going to say. "It's way better than being a starving peasant." It is true that food is one luxury I have, but you are told what to eat, when to eat it, how much to eat, how to eat it, what to say when eating it, which utensils you use, and so on, it becomes less of a luxury and more of a punishment. 

You may also believe that the fancy dresses are something nice. Trust me, they're not. Yes, you look beautiful, but you are also told what to wear, when to wear it, how to wear it, which accessories to go with it, how tight those god awful corsets should be (it's always much too tight), and more. 

How about power? That must be something lovely about being royal! No. I have no power. My father and my eldest brother, Ferdinand (who is the biggest prat you will ever meet) have all the power. I just have to sit around, look pretty, and marry Prince Leonardo Romano of Italy when our fathers find the time to arrange a wedding. Princesses aren't much good to kings unless they're forming blood alliances. A sick fact, but a fact nonetheless. 

So no, shiny tiaras, dutiful maids, constant loyal guards for protection, elite nobles, and handsome princes are not fun. Tiaras hurt your head after a half hour, maids are invasive to your privacy, guards are overbearing and intimidating, prissy nobles in tights are obnoxious, and perverted, skirt-chasing princes want nothing more than a girl who will worship everything they do in the court, the town, and the bedroom. Being a princess sucks. A lot.

Anyway, I have another meeting with Prince Leonardo today, a meeting I'm dreading. He's such a jerk, honestly! He's snooty and thinks that he is better than everyone else. Plus we both know that he doesn't love me. It was an arranged marriage, after all. I guess I can't hate him for that, though, since I do not love him. 

Ah, someone just knocked on the door. I shall write later!

Sincerely,

Evony

The knock on my door sounded again, rapping intently. 

"Come in," I hollered as I slid the diary beneath my bed. If a maid ever read it, they'd be horrified at the awful things I've said about my brothers, father, and Leonardo in it. I'd get in loads of trouble.

The great wooden door to my chamber swung open on it's rusty metal hinges as my maid, Matilda, stepped in. "M'Lady. May I take your chamber pot?"

"Please, it's been stinking for ages." I replied, settling down in a chair by a window. France truly was beautiful in the early mornings when the sun rose over the peaks. If there was one thing I was grateful for when it came to royalty, it was the view from the castle. 

Matilda hurried about, dusting this and that before running to my closet. She selected a dress and bustled back over to me. "M'Lady, if you wouldn't mind, please step onto the stool."

I did as I was told as Matilda fiddled with the strings on my nightgown and helped me step out of it. She found a corset, bloomers, and a hoop skirt from the closet and put them on swiftly. She finally slid a rose red dress on over it. The dress itself had swirling, spinning rose patters over it and a golden rose along the waistline. Beautiful, yes, but very itchy. 

Matilda messed with my chocolate hair until it was half-up half-down in some sort of odd braid and threw on a few accessories. She then proceeded to fidget with everything for what seemed like decades. When she was finally satisfied with her work, she stepped back and said, "Done. You look stunning M'Lady." and helped me down from the stool. "Now, Prince Leonardo will be arriving very soon-"

A trumpet blared in the distance, signaling Leonardo's arrival. 

"We must hurry! The royal family has to greet the carriage!" Matilda sprinted off, leaving me to waddle awkwardly in the goofy dress after her. My sister Marie was running/stumbling as well and we began to journey on together. 

"Oh, I hate these skirts!" Marie complained, trying to hike them up with no avail. 

"Agreed," I moaned and kept moving forward.

We nearly toppled down the palace steps just in time for the carriage to arrive. Led by a marvelous team of bay horses, the carriage had gold and glory to spare. A footman walked to the front and assisted Prince Leonardo and his father, King Giovanni out of the carriage. Next came the Italian Queen, Isabella, who lifted her skirts and alighted on the ground with the grace of a swan. Her daughter, Princess Sofia came after. Sofia had a perfectly straight back and balanced head. In other words, flawless posture, something that I had yet to get even close to good at. King Giovanni laughed and went to my father, clapping him on the back. 

"Ah, Louis! Its been too long!" He spoke in French through a thick Italian accent. 

Leonardo came forward very regally and kissed my hand. "My Princess,"

I was barely able to courtesy with the giant hoop skirt under my dress. "My Prince,"

"Come, you must all be very tired," My mother, the Queen, said as she welcomed them inside. 

The royal family of France led the way inside as the Romanos followed, their army of servants trailing after. My mother led the way into the great hall, where the thrones stood. Tables had been set up for a feast that night. 

"Giovanni, would you mind talking with me in the mapping room? It's about the rebels." My father asked, placing a hand on the other king's shoulder. 

Giovanni returned the gesture. "Of course,"

"Evony, you and Leonardo have the whole day to bond! Have fun!"My mother called over her shoulder as she and a collection of handmaidens escorted Queen Isabella and Princess Sofia towards their guest chambers. Sofia sent a dirty glare my way before prancing away. 

"I don't think your sister likes me," I told Leonardo with a chuckle. 

He shrugged, but it seemed forced. "Do not take her attitude as an insult, Princess. She doesn't like many people."

I laughed in a very unladylike manner that may or may not have included a snort. "That's an awful thing to say about your sister!"

"But it is true,"

"I suppose,"

My composure gained again, I straightened my tiara. This one was silver with diamonds and sapphires dotting it, a thin band, and an itty bitty lion etched into the metal. It was a simpler version of the one my mother wore. Each of us princesses had a tiara like it, but they were heavy and pinched your head. 

"So, we have the day together. What should we do?"I asked politely, respectfully, and submissively. God, I hate the duties of a princess. Get a husband in another country, make babies, be a pretty face, blah, blah, blah. Is it so wrong to wish for freedom?

"Let's go to the gardens and take a walk!" Leonardo suggested. It wasn't a suggestion, though. I couldn't say no, for fear of turning our betrothal sour. 

I nodded and replied, "That would be lovely,"

We strolled out of the great hall and down some corridors until we came to the great glass door leading to the royal gardens. Two servants ran to open the double doors for us, and we walked out side by side. 

The garden was beautiful, that's true. Large trees sprouted with rose bushes beside them. Flowers of all colors and from all parts of the world could be found with in its great stone walls, along with many types of bird and butterfly. There were 20 fountains in our garden, 30 benches, 2 gazebos, 50 paths, 5 terraces overlooking it, 3 brooks, 7 ponds and 5 small buildings to host tea parties and other trivial events in. But despite all of that, it seemed too perfect. So flawlessly trimmed and kept that it lost the feeling of nature. There were so many adjustments that nature became just as free as I was: perfectly prisoned. Everything in a royal life was like that. Too good, too much, as if everyone was just overcompensating for everything. In short, I did not like the gardens. 

But Leonardo loved them, of course. 

"Look, Evony, do you see that bird's nest? It has eggs in it!" He said and carefully stepped up onto a bench to look at the eggs. 

"No, it doesn't," I said without even looking up, "They're fake. To make the garden look nicer."

"Oh, you are correct, they are. How did you know that?"

"Because I have looked. There are almost no real eggs here. The gardeners don't want them to fall and break on a bench or on the stone of the path. That would dirty it." I lamented and kept walking, Leonardo rushing to catch up. 

He had a furrowed brow as he studied me. "Well what do they do with the eggs?"

"Throw them over the wall," Anger boiled up in my insides, "So that they crack on the other side,"

"How do they know that it will fall before they get rid of it?"

"They don't."

~~~~~

Leonardo Romano and I strode back through the great glass doors into the palace. 

"That was pleasant,"

"Yes, it was," I lied. 

We continued back through the halls, past maids, kitchen wenches, stewards, squires, footmen, and handmaidens. We finally passed the mapping room just as our fathers were leaving it, still in discussion. 

"I don't know, Louis. It seems harsh. They're only students." King Giovanni was saying. 

My father ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "Alright, I'll think on it more. But they are rebels, they need to be dealt with."

"Rebels?" I asked them as the exited. The two jumped and turned around. 

My father calmed when he saw us. "Ah, Evony. Prince Leonardo."

"What rebels?" My betrothed questioned. 

"Nothing big, son," said the Italian, "Just a band of crazy students. They want to take Louis from power."

"What's new?" My father grumbled. 

King Giovanni looked at me kindly and offered a smile. "Don't worry, dear. They'll be no problem at all soon. Your father's not going anywhere."

"You'll kill them?" My heart sped up. I didn't know why I cared so much, I had never met any of them, but a fire had lit within me. "They are just students!"

"And you're just a princess. Go on, you and Leonardo are supposed to be spending quality time together!" King Louis scolded. 

My hands balled into fists. My breathing quickened. I felt myself teeter on the edge of losing self control. "What is a few hours of forced, polite, quiet conversation when there are lives on the line?"

"What they are doing is promoting treason, Evony. I will hear no more of this! You and Leonardo need to go, now!" My father developed a tone that he always used when he mean business. It was a tone I had learned not to cross, for fear that he would have me lashed or temporarily jailed in our dungeon. 

"Yes, father," I whispered, and left hastily, Leonardo on my heels. 

"You should not have tested your father like that." He hissed. "It was a foolish idea."

"I've gathered that, thanks."

He glared at me. "I think we can be done with quality time today."

Remembering my manners and the betrothal, I sighed and managed a courtesy and a, "I will see you tomorrow," before going back to my chambers as quickly as possible. 

I leaned against the door and felt my heart sink once I was alone. Picking myself up and shaking off the thought of the rebels, I changed into a dress easier to walk in, ready to go down to the kitchens for a sweet snack. Snacks make everything better. 

~~~~~

I should NOT have eaten that many snacks. 

I was in the great hall during the feast in honor of the Romano's arrival, and I was already full when I showed up, but I had to eat more food so as not to seem rude. My corset was getting tighter by the second and I was cursing the universe that I had to be stuck in this predicament. 

As I shoved another bite of roasted duck in my mouth and tried not to puke, a jester was juggling for the royals and making silly faces. I didn't see how anyone could get any enjoyment out of his performance, but to each his own, I suppose. Some traveling musicians were playing a lively jig in the background as lords and ladies of the land roared and laughed, guzzling wine in golden goblets and inhaling fine foods off silver plates. The chandelier's lights were blurring the vision of the drunk dukes and duchesses. 

I was seated in one of the many thrones at a long table that had been set up for the feast. My throne was nothing extravagant, just a bronze chair with red padding over the seat, simple bronze figures of lion cubs over the top to symbolize the little lions of France (the king's children). My throne matched all my sibling's, but we all knew which was ours by the order they were arranged in. My mother's throne was golden and much more elaborate than the prince and princess's. Hers had a lioness prowling over the top with red padding over the seat, but the designs in it's metal were complicated and all weaved together. But my father's throne was the best by far. It was gold and the largest. With lion heads carved in to the ends of the armrest to stare at whoever stands before the throne and incredible depictions all over it and a lion roaring on it's top, it stood apart from the rest. There was no doubt that it was the king's throne. 

If one was to look around the castle, they would see so many lions that it would become an nuisance. A lion was my father's symbol, and he displayed it wherever he could. There were many small lion designs in the metal and wood of the castle, it flew on the flags, there was a lion on my father and his son's swords, a tiny lion was etched into every crown and tiara, I had multiple dresses with golden lions on them, and each royal female had some sort of necklace with a lion. Mine was on a golden chain with a lion cast in gold on the end. Subtle, but beautiful. To be honest, it was my most prized possession. Lions were the only thing that I liked about being a French royal. The lion just seemed so... powerful. It inspired me to be strong even when I felt weak. 

My thoughts were interrupted when a page ran in with a scroll in his hand. 

"My king!" He cried, "My king!" He dropped before the throne, bowing. 

"Rise, boy. What is it?" My father asked, standing. Even the drunks knew better than to be loud. Everyone was silent when the page spoke. 

"An urgent message from one of your officers!" he handed off the scroll and left, red faced and nervously sweating. I felt bad for him. I knew better than anyone how intimidating could be, and I was his own blood. 

"Giovanni-"

"Right away,"

The two left the great hall with grim expressions. As soon as the doors swung shut behind them, the festivities picked up right where they had left off. 

I looked to the throne beside mine at my sister Marie. "Marie, what do you think is happening?"

"Probably something to do with the rebellion, if I had to guess." She pondered. However, she didn't think on it long. Marie consumed her food once again, ignoring me. 

"Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about the rebellion?"

She wiped her mouth with a silk napkin. "Not much, I'm afraid. It's a group of school boys, led by someone named Elijah. Wait, no, it was Edmund. No, it was Eric. Edgar? I don't remember. But they want father to lose the crown. Awful, is it not?"

"Yes, awful..." I agreed, and turned back to my dinner. 

"I hope they're dealt with. There is no way I am being a peasant or a prostitute for the rest of my life!" She shuddered. Marie had always hated the poor people. She said that they were annoying, always grasping at her skirts when she went into town and dumping their feces in the street. I somewhat believed her, as I had never been outside the palace to know, but something in me doubted that they were all terrible. 

"Yes, but I don't want them executed, do you?" I almost didn't ask, terrified of her response. If Marie said she did want them dead, then that means I was in the wrong with father today. I trusted Marie's judgment. 

Marie looked at me as if I had sprouted another head. "Evony, they're traitors. They need to be killed. Do you think France can function if there are traitors running amuck?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. Now, quit worrying about rebels. You need to focus on your dashing prince right now." She chuckled, waving her fork at me. Her playful smirk and glistening eyes said that she knew he was anything but dashing, but she knew I couldn't protest in public. Evil, my sister is. 

"Alright. I just hope the rebellion ends before we have to interfere."

"It will, just you wait."


	2. A Lion in Red

"How about we go into town today?" Prince Leonardo suggested. 

I nearly broke my neck whipping around. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I was just shocked! I would love to go into town!" I exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my feet. 

Leonardo grit his teeth. "You shouldn't interrupt me."

I ignored him and skipped towards the stables. "Prepare a carriage, stable boy!"

A blushing young man started hooking a team of black horses to a smaller brown carriage. He hitched up four of them, more than necessary, but the more horses one has, the more of a statement it makes. Leonardo climbed in, and the boy's face was beet red as he held my hand to help me into the carriage. He had clearly never interacted with a princess before. Poor soul.

Leonardo fiddled with his thumbs the whole ride, but I was peering out the window at the streets until we reached the square. The carriage stopped and the driver let us out, promising to return in an hour for us at the same location. 

My betrothed and I walked through Paris's streets. Streets chalk full of peasants dropped to their knees as soon as they saw my tiara and Leonardo's crown. My prince soaked it in, puffing out his chest. It was awkward for me, though. I had never been outside the palace. Sure, people bowed and curtsied to me all the time, but never like this. 

Marie was somewhat right. The people touched the hems of my skirts as I walked past, but it wasn't pulling, really. Many people begged for bread, and I gave them what gold coins I had with me, but there were so many of them. 

Our excursion was going well for awhile. We stopped at small shops and purchased things. I was fascinated by all I saw. Sure, it smelled wretched and some people did drop their chamber pots out the windows, but I never got any one me. To me, it was glorious. 

Then it all went wrong.

We entered a square where a man with golden curls and a blood red jacket spoke to a crowd, very angrily. 

"They have oppressed us for too long! We fought the French Revolution, but did it make a difference? No! King Louis-Philippe took over anyway. Well, we will not be his slaves anymore! We will take back what is ours!" He shouted. 

The large crowd around him cheered their encouragements. I caught words or phrases like "tyranny", "stuck up nobles", "injustice", and "down with the crown". 

"Come, Evony," whispered Leonardo, "These are the rebels our father mentioned. We need to get out of here before they recognize-"

"HEY!" A man with dark hair screamed. "LOOK OVER THERE!"

The mob turned towards Leonardo and I, their eyes immediately filling with pure and undeniable hatred. They were eyes that wanted to see my throat slit, and they wanted to be the ones to do it. It was unnerving that they hated me so much, just because of my father. 

"It's Princess Evony!" hollared another man. 

"And Prince Leonardo of Italy!" A woman shouted. 

"GET THEM!"

The group surged forward and Leonardo immediately drew a pistol to hold it threateningly. But he was not the only one with a firearm. Roughly five others drew pistols and pointed them at us. 

Leonardo knew he was outmatched. "Whoa, see here. I am of Italy. You want to destroy the king of France. You can have his daughter, Evony, here if I get to go free, deal?"

My eyes widened. "Leonardo? Seriously?"

"Kill 'em both!" Someone raged. 

Leonardo turned on his heel and ran, shots firing after him. I tried to run, too, but someone got one of his hands on my arm with the other around my neck and dragged me back. I fought with all my might, thrashing and kicking, but he pressed a pistol to my forehead and I went still. 

"Stop! Don't shoot her!" Came a voice from the crowd. The same man that had stirred the crowd pushed his way to the front, where I was trembling and trying not to cry. This was it. I was going to die at the hands of traitors. 

"Enjolras, wait!" A boy followed closely behind, holding pamphlets that they were passing out. Enjolras. That was the name Marie was trying to recall last night.

"Quiet, Marius," Enjolras looked to the person with a hold on me. "Let her go."

My attacker's grip tightened to the point that I started to cough, choke, and splutter. "She'll run,"

Enjolras restated his command. "Where would she go if she could run? Release her."

The man grumbled a few choice words but let me go. I sucked in a breath and stepped back from the boy, Enjolras. He had a powerful aura about him, like he could do anything he wished. He was like a lion in red. 

"You are Princess Evony, correct?"

"No," I lied through my teeth as convincingly as possible. 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked a bit. "Then why did your so called prince call you Evony?"

I decided that the best course of action was to remain silent and not give them any information. That way, there was no way I could screw this up even worse. 

"Alright, Princess Evony, don't answer. Joly, what should we do with her?" Enjolras turned to another boy and crossed his arms. 

The boy, Joly, stepped forward. "It's your call, Enjolras. But I don't think the king will pay much for her, let alone surrender for her. He has other daughters to marry off to jerks like that Leonardo."

I found myself studying Enjolras. He had saved my life and now I was realizing how attractive he was. Golden curls, blue eyes, a masculine presence. Way better than Prince Leonardo. 

I snapped out of it when I noticed a group of police at the end of the street. They were distracted and not looking this way, but I knew what to do. As fast as lightning, I spun and grabbed the gun from the person that had seized me. 

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

The police looked down the street, noticed the Princess, and snapped into action. The rebels scattered as gunshots rang out. One of the police came to my side and took my hand. "My name is Inspector Javert!" he called above the noise. "Come with me, Princess!"

We fled down the street as fast as possible. I looked over my shoulder and saw Enjolras looking after me as we ran. He got away from the scene unharmed, from what I had seen, but I didn't see much. I hoped he was okay, but it was either him or me, and I was not dying yet. Not today. 

Javert and I found some royal guards, who were ecstatic to deliver me back to the king alongside Javert. They probably needed some gold, and figured I was the way to get it. 

As much as I hated my urchin of a prince, I told Javert, "Prince Leonardo is still in the city."

"No, he is returning to the castle now," Javert assured me. We continued on until a carriage arrived to pick us up and escort us to the palace

The moment I arrived, my family hurried to greet me. 

Marie ran and embraced me. "Oh god, Evony! We heard when Leonardo came back! They attacked you two and he barely escaped with his life! Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, just a bit bruised up is all. And pretty frightened." I admitted, hugging my sister back. 

My mother came next. "Oh, Evony! We were so worried!"

"These rebels must be killed! How dare they try to kill my daughter!" My father raged. He looked to King Giovanni for support, which he gave. 

"Yes! Now they have truly committed treason!"

I stepped from my family to my father. "Father, their leader, Enjolras, saved my life! The others tried to shoot me, he stopped them. He should not be executed!"

"They are traitors all the same. Don't worry, they will all be gone soon. I swear this!" And he went inside the palace. 

My other siblings gave comfort to me and went inside as well. As for me, I went searching for Prince Leonardo. How convenient that he didn't show up at my return. 

I spotted him in the gardens, so I charged in there, throwing open both doors by myself. "LEONARDO!"

He turned around like a terrified mouse. "E- Evony! So good to see you! How are you feeling?"

"Don't play dumb. You gambled with my life to save your own sorry skin!" How could he? He was supposed to be my husband, and yet he cared so little for my wellbeing!

A sly smile crossed his features. "Well, you cannot tell our fathers this. It would cause conflict between the kingdoms, or you would be called a liar and punished. So, have a nice day, Princess Evony."

He turned and strode off, leaving me full of despair. He was right, that's for sure. The kings of France and Italy could never know. I could never tell. 

Surely, I was doomed. 

~~~~~

That night I lay in bed with my eyes wide open, staring at the paintings on the ceiling. Little naked cherubs were dancing around with clouds and goddesses while nature spirits played flutes and violins. Horses galloped about, tossing their manes and prancing as if they ruled my ceiling. But of course, the real ruler was perched on a painted rock with a golden mane and his queen beside him. The lion had cubs by it's feet, who were playing with one another. Their faces were beautifully painted, like every other image. Whoever had crafted them had done so hundreds of years before, but there was no wear and tear on the pictures. I loved this ceiling. 

My eyes seemed to constantly slide their way back to the lion. For once, I didn't see royalty and power when I looked upon it, all I could see was the lion in red- Enjolras- from earlier. I saw his sharp, intelligent, hunter's eyes as they studied me. I saw his golden mane of curls cascading down his back and over his shoulders. I heard his voice roar, commanding me to be released. I could smell the parchment and the fresh smells of the streets that had radiated from him. It was almost like I was there, seeing it all for the first time. And yet, it was a memory. 

One thing was sure, though. My father could not execute Enjolras. There was simply no way. And yet, what could I do? I had tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen. I had no power over him, and I couldn't refuse the betrothal as leverage. 

The betrothal. Why does everything come back to my cursed betrothal to a god awful man with no dignity? I mean, really! He would rather let his betrothed- what's more, a Princess of an allied kingdom- die to save himself. He was nothing like my father's knights. The knights were brave, noble, selfless. And what was Leonardo? The opposite: cowardly, evil, and selfish. It's not that he should die for me, it's that he tried to barter with me! I am not a cow that you can sell from one person to the next, yet he treated me as such. 

But Enjolras, he understood that I was a human being, and he spoke to me as one. He treated me with respect. Not the respect of a royal, but the respect that I was his equal, not an inferior. Now, Enjolras was like a knight. He was brave, noble, and selfless. A true lion in red. 

"Oh, shut up, Evony," I chided myself, "He's a rebel, you're a princess. A betrothed princess, whether your husband is an ape or not."

Shaking away my thoughts, I rolled over in bed, closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep. 

~~~~~

"Princess Evony, you look exhausted." 

My head shot up. "Hmm?"

My tutor looked over his spectacles at me, narrowing his eyes. "I said you look exhausted. Is there a reason that you are sleeping through my history lesson? Does the backstory of your kingdom disinterest you?" 

Yes, your history lesson does disinterest me. It's excruciatingly boring. "No, no, no. I love..." My eyes glanced to the parchment attached to the wall with our lesson notes on it, "The signing of the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis. Fascinating."

My tutor was not convinced. "Then would please tell me which countries were involved in it's signing?"

"France?" 

"That sounds more like a question than an answer, Princess." 

"France."

"And?"

"...Italy."

The tutor straightened his back and clasped his hands infant of him, frowning down at me. "Fabulous guessing skills, your highness, but you would have actually known if you had been paying attention. I will have to speak to your father about this."

"NO!" I cried. He raised his brows at my unrefined behavior. "I mean, no, he is too troubled with the rebels. Besides, I was paying attention. Like, uh, it was signed to bring peace!"

"Well it is called the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis. Truly, your wit exceeds all expectation, Princess Evony." The prissy tutor shook his head lightly. "I won't report you to your father, but pay attention. Now, this document was signed because of the Italian War of 1551-59. This war was fought over..."

~~~~~

Prince Leonardo. The last person I wanted to see, and yet, here we were. Our fathers had paired us together for the day, this time with five guards to accompany us. Forbidding us from leaving the palace seemed like a safer approach to me, but I was thankful that this thought didn't cross my father's mind. 

Leonardo and I were in the carriage and once again stepped out, accompanied by the guards and a knight, Sir Gabriel Abel. I didn't know Sir Gabriel, and I didn't care to. He was an attractive but intimidating man that kept a hand on his sword at all times. 

Leonardo and I visited shops and stands like before, but I saw no revolts in the square. I was almost disappointed, until some angry civilians began to throw rocks out of windows. The guards drew weapons, but it didn't do much. Leonardo and I began to run through the streets, the guards angrily fending off the protesters. Leonardo and I spilt up on accident, and I found myself running alone through dim streets in big skirts. How is anyone supposed to escape angry mobs in these things?

When I was thoroughly lost and my pursuers gone, I began to walk, heaving in breath. A woman dumped out a chamber pot from one of the high windows without looking where it would land, and I got splattered with mushy feces. 

Trying not to puke as well as cry, I continued on until I saw a man walking down the street. I almost turned to run before he recognized me, but something made me stay. Then I saw his face. It was the lion in red. 

He was shuffling pamphlets and muttering to himself, oblivious to his surroundings. Enjolras didn't look up until he nearly tripped on an empty crate. When he saw me, he froze. So did I. 

"Princess Evony?"

"Unfortunately."

He looked around frantically. "What do you think you are doing in Paris's streets alone? At twilight? In the middle of a rebellion?" 

"I was wondering the same thing, actually." I admitted. Gingerly, I stepped over a dead chicken to approach him. 

"What do you have all over you?" He looked closer, but stepped back, wrenching. "Ugh, never mind."

"Someone was dumping it from a window and wasn't looking below. It's not my fault."

Enjolras sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Princess, you have no reason to trust me, especially with the rebellion, but come back to my home. We can find you some fresh clothes and you can eat."

"You'd do that?" My shock was clear in my face and voice. A revolutionary, hosting a Princess? That sure was strange. 

He nodded silently. 

"Alright,"

He walked past me without a word, and I followed him through the streets until he stopped abruptly. 

I turned to face him. "What is it?"

"You'll know where I live. Your father can send his men..." He worried, then backed away from me a bit. 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and you can slit my throat while I'm asleep. It doesn't mean you'll do it."

"What makes you so sure I won't?" He had a point. How was I sure? I had no logical indication, and he was a traitor to the crown. This was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever done. Then I found my answer.

"You have a pistol in your belt," I pointed, "And you haven't shot me yet. I have a feeling you won't do it later, either."

He pursed his pink lips but moved on anyway. I followed, hiking up my dress and trying not to let my little satin slippers get in the mud. We finally approached a house with red shutters over the windows and a brass door knob. Enjolras put a key in the lock and let us in. He shut the door behind us and lit a few candles to light up a kitchen, seating area, and staircase. 

"This way," He led me upstairs into a bedroom that consumed most of the second floor. A small bathroom with a tub that could be filled with heated well water, a water basin, and a chamber pot occupied the other part. 

Enjolras went to a closet in his bedroom and retrieved a French poet's shirt and pants for me. Men's clothes, but they would be fine. I went to the bathroom to change and emerged without any jewlery or tiaras. It was nice to let loose. Enjolras looked up as I exited the bathroom. He was seated on his bed, hunched over a book. I let my hair down and came to sit beside him. 

"Thank you," I said softly. "If you hadn't helped me, I'd still be lost and cold."

"You're welcome, Princess Evony," he replied and got up. Enjolras went down the stairs, and I followed, seating myself down at his table.

"Evony. Just Evony is fine."

"Enjolras,"

"I know," I answered. He looked at me weird. "I heard one of the boys mention your name."

He began getting out plates and food to prepare for dinner, smiling a little bit. I watched him intently, studying his face, his hair, his eyes, his everything. He was beautiful. When he had finished dinner and sat down with me to eat, we began to talk properly. 

"So, Enjolras, you're leading a revolt," I said. I mentally cursed myself. What a great way to make dinner conversation. Hi, I am royalty and you're a traitor. Funny, huh?

He looked up and studied me closely with those crystal blue eyes. "Yes, I am. Why?"

I scowled at him. "I'm not going to execute you, you know! I'm just curious. You hate me, but you still took me into your home, yet refuse to speak to me!"

He sat back in his chair. "I don't hate you. I hate your father."

"That makes two of us."

Enjolras looked shocked. "What do you mean?"

"He's horrid sometimes. When I was 4 and learning to read, I always struggled with big words. My father had a man hit me with a belt each time I missed a word that my tutor gave. One time, when I was 10 and I learned that I was betrothed to Leonardo, I protested. I said I didn't want to marry Leonardo. Father had me chained and starved in the dungeon for a week. I was 13 and finally bled, but I said I didn't want to have Leonardo's children when I came of age. Father had me whipped. He hits my mother when she doesn't do as he asks, and he's terrible to my oldest brother, his heir, Ferdinand. In general, he's just wretched. I don't like him any more than you do."

Enjolras's expression had gone from defensive to empathetic. "I'm so sorry, Prince- I mean, Evony. I'm very sorry."

"Yes, well, I learned how to avoid his wrath. So now I smile politely, do as told, never object, never protest to being married off to a pig." I stabbed my chicken with a fork and angrily chewed it. 

"You don't love Leonardo?"

I scoffed. "God, no! He's... well, I don't want to even think about him. If I had it my way, I would marry someone- anyone else."

"I am sorry for your predicament, Evony." He consoled, giving a small smile for reassurance. 

"What of you?" I shook my thoughts away. "The revolution. You lead it?"

He nodded and took a bite of peas. "Yes. I just think that the king is tyrannical! It's preposterous that he should be so well off and we are tortured day in and day out. And his wealth! He never uses it for the good of the kingdom. He spends it on expensive feasts and grooming his garden. It's disgraceful."

"You're right. He's sick." I begrudged. And I believed it with all my heart. "He wants to kill you. He wants to kill you all. But you're students! You are the same age as I! How horrible, to wish children dead. And he does waste his money. He never cares for the people like a king should."

Enjolras beamed at me. "Did I just make a revolutionary out of a Princess?"

"I suppose so, Enjolras. I suppose so,"


	3. The Market

That night, Enjolras let me sleep in his bed and he slept downstairs. I expected to have trouble sleeping, but I was easily able to slip into sleep. For some reason, I felt secure. Like I was safe. 

The next morning, it was raining. I woke to hear the perfect sound of rain dripping down the window. When I went downstairs, Enjolras had pastries and loaves of bread out for breakfast that looked delicious. He was eating a croissant and looked up when I came down the stairs. He smiled pleasantly. "Good morning,"

"Morning," I replied, and sat down at the table. I picked up an éclair and started munching on that while I stared out the window. 

"So," Enjolras said, "what is our plan?"

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going back to the palace or do you want to stay here for longer?"

"Oh," I hadn't thought about it. Of course, I knew the logical choice was to return quickly, but I didn't really want to. The palace was cold and had people like my father and Leonardo. Then again, it also had those I loved like all my siblings and my mother. But at least here, I was free. I could make my own choices and I could actually side with those I agreed with. "Could I stay here?"

"Of course you can." He answered with a smile. Silence settled over the meal as we ate. The candlelight on the table to keep the slightly dim room visible hit his face with perfection. His blue eyes were striking as his gaze followed raindrops down the window pane. It shone off his curls like gold and took my breath away. His eyelashes were long and beautiful, and his pure, pink lips made me want to lean forward and kiss him. 

I mentally slapped myself. I was betrothed to Leonardo. As awful as he was, I would have to marry him and falling in love with another man would only make my predicament worse. But then a thought crossed my mind. If France didn't have monarchs, then I couldn't be forced to marry Leonardo. 

"Enjolras?"

He looked up. "Oui?"

"When is the next meeting for your group of... uh, renegades?" I said with difficulty. The word that came to mind was traitors. That was all my father ever called them, and I found myself struggling to find a less offensive term. 

He examined me for a moment, his eyes flickering between each of mine. "Today, why do you ask?"

"I want to go with you," I said. He raised his eyebrows and took another bite of his croissant. I knew what he was thinking. If I was there, I would learn the identities of many more people in the rebellion. Taking me would risk many of his friends if I decided to tell my father who they were and get them executed. 

"I don't think so, Evony. I think it'd be a better idea for you to stay here." He replied. I could tell he was struggling with his options. 

I nodded solemnly. "It's alright, I understand. Maybe later, I suppose?"

He shrugged. I took that as a no. 

"Anyway, I think I'm going to go into the town today and to the market to get some things I need if I'm to be staying a little longer," I informed him. I had finished my éclair, so I stood up and walked over to set my plate down beside the basin for washing. "Oh, and I can get water from the well for you."

"That is very kind of you, but you don't have to do that," He assured me, standing to put his empty glass of milk and plate down beside mine. 

I waved him off. "Oh, don't worry about it. You are letting me stay here, and that's very gracious of you. I'd be happy to get some water from the well."

He smiled a bit as he turned and went to the door. His red jacket hung on a peg beside it. He easily slipped it on like a second skin and opened the door. "I'm heading out."

"When will you be back?"

He bit his lip in contemplation. "Around supper." A smile, and then he was gone. 

I sighed. The house felt much more empty after he left. I climbed the stairs to retrieve my pouch of money, threw it in a satchel I found and headed out. First I got the water from the well for our drinking, cleaning, and bathing purposes. People in the village didn't recognize me as the Princess, but they did scoff at me for wearing pants. It was very unladylike, so I decided to get a dress or two while I was in the market. 

When I went to the market I got many things I needed, including those dresses. One was purple, a very expensive color, and silk, an expensive fabric. The top was tight had a thin layer of light purple lace over the silk. Its sleeves were loose and sheer. The waist was tight and had a purple rose to the side. Designs of flowers went around the waist and they fluttered out into a circle skirt. 

The second dress was much simpler. Pale blue, with a fitted top and short sleeves, it fell down to my knees. It was very casual, and it would let me blend in with the townspeople much better. I changed into that to do the rest of my shopping. As I shopped, I picked up some lavender to dry in the house, some jasmine perfume, and sandals. 

I turned down another street to get some food. My satchel was very heavy, and I would soon need to go back to Enjolras' home to empty it if I were to continue shopping. I approached a small shop selling cloaks. I needed one, so I stopped to examine them. A black one caught my eye, and I ran my hand over the fabric. It was very pretty, with a silver clasp at the neck that looked like a rose to fasten it. The hood looked about the right size, so I carefully picked it up and turned to the vendor. 

"How much for this?" I asked politely. 

He turned around and looked at the cloak, then up at me. "Three gold coins."

I took the money from the pouch and held out the coins for him to take. He reached for them, but at the last minute, he grabbed my wrist and yanked me close. 

"I thought I recognized you..." He hissed quietly. His breath stunk and his grip on my wrist was painful. "You're one of the princesses, aren't you?"

My eyes widened. I tried to yank my wrist away, but he didn't let go. "Please, I don't mean to cause any trouble-"

"No guards or pretty princes to protect you. I wonder how much a King would pay as a ransom for you?" He growled, tightening his hold on me. I fought to take my arm back, but he didn't let go. His grip was like iron as his hand clamped down on my wrist. It was certainly bruising, but he didn't let up. 

"Not much! Please let me go!" I begged. 

He smirked and threw me to the ground. Dust flew and a crate fell over with a crash. People gasped and murmured. It wasn't exactly common for random people to attack others in the middle of the market. I stumbled to my feet and ran. 

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry!" I shouted as I plowed through people. The man was chasing me but I kept running and darting down streets until I lost him. I wandered back to Enjolras' house, finally realizing I still had the cloak with me. As the door fell shut, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe again. 

I went upstairs to set the satchel and things down, then fixed myself some food to eat. I was starving after all that running. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and boring until Enjolras came home. I was upstairs and heard the door open and shut. Creaks squealed from the boards on the stairs as I came down them.

"Enjolras?" I called. 

He was hanging up his vest but turned around. "Yes, I'm home."

"How was the meeting?" I led him into the kitchen and ladled some soup into a bowl. 

"It was great," He answered as he accepted the bowl, "Did you make this?"

"Yeah, it was the least I could do. Thank you for letting me stay here." I smiled at him. I really was grateful. This place, this life, was so much better than the one I had at the palace. Of course, I missed some of my siblings and my mother, but it was better than living under my father's wrath. 

"You're welcome. How was the market?"

"It was alright," I lied. I didn't want to worry him after all he did for me. 

The rest of the meal was just small talk but I loved every minute of it. Just watching him, listening to him talk, knowing more about him... it was all so captivating. He was captivating. 

That night, I lay awake, thinking. There was something about him that enchanted me. I wasn't sure what is was exactly, but it was magical. The sad thing was, I could never be with him. Leonardo was going to marry me, and I would have no choice but to pretend that I was happy with him. Enjolras would need to remain a secret when I returned to the palace. If father ever found out, he'd punish me severely and seek Enjolras' head. Then again, he already wanted to kill him, so nothing would change for Enjolras but it would for me and for France. We needed this alliance with Italy to ensure our safety and me staying at the home of another man- a felon, no less, would dissolve the solution that the countries have found. And after that, I'd have to marry someone else from some other country, someone that would potentially be worse than Leonardo. Someone that still wasn't Enjolras. 

"Oh, what are you thinking?" I chided myself, "You don't care for Enjolras in that way."

But even as I thought it, I knew that I was lying to myself.

~~~~~

I never wanted my time with Enjolras to end. Every morning I would sit and study his features as we ate breakfast. Subtly, of course, I wouldn't want to be creepy. Then he would leave and I would tend to the house. I figured it was the least I could do to repay his kindness, and the market seemed treacherous after my encounter with the cloak salesman. I would make dinner and when he came home we would eat and talk and laugh until one of us decided to go to bed. Every conversation led me deeper into knowing him. I learned about his past, his interests, his quirks, and all the little things about him. I felt like the more I talked to him, the more I wanted to spend time with him. 

As for his opinions on me, I don't know. I desperately wish I could get inside his head, see what he's thinking, but that's impossible. Besides, I bet his head is only full of political speeches. 

I still have not been to any meetings of rebels, nor have I heard him give a speech about the crown and his opinions on the monarchy like the one I stumbled into with Leonardo. The most likely assumption I have is that he doesn't want to expose his allies to me or something along those lines. I'd never tell father anything, but I don't think he believes me. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn't want me in his home if he feels threatened or unsafe because of my presence. I do all I can to put him at ease like when politics come up I agree with him and try to be pleasant. It rarely comes up, though. It's a sensitive subject. 

See, he has stated that when he pulls the Royals off the throne, that they should be sent away from France so they cannot come back. I ask myself sometimes, does he want to send me away, too? Does he want me to be gone, disposed of, never to be seen again? Or would he keep me here, safe, with him?

"Evony? Evony? Princess Evony?" 

I blinked, snapping out of my daydream. "Sorry, yes?"

Enjolras was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at me. I was seated on the bed, drawing on some parchment. He smiled sweetly. "I asked if you wanted to go to the market with me today."

"You don't have a meeting or something?"

"No," He laughed, "not today. Though it seems like I always do, I actually have today to spend it with you. So do you want to go?"

I tossed my poor quality drawing aside and hopped off the bed. "Sure!"

~~~~~

We wandered through the streets getting food for dinner and more soap and things like that, talking and laughing and having a good time. 

Enjolras suddenly grabbed my hand. "Come on, I have to show you this!"

I was about to ask what he meant, but he took off down the street, dragging me along. We passed other people and stalls but I could only smile and run behind him, watching his curls and scarlet vest fly out behind him. We finally stopped at a small shop with a sign over it showing a piece of cake. 

"A cake shop?"

Enjolras didn't answer, he just pulled me inside. There were some small tables and chairs set up, and cakes were in a glass case behind the man at the front table. 

"Hello, Maurice," Enjolras greeted cheerfully, "Could I have two slices of opera cake, please?"

"Sure thing," the man smiled. He went behind him to cut some cake and slid two plates across the table. 

Enjolras set a couple silver coins down. He already knew how much it would cost. I guessed that this is a place he visited often. He slid into a chair at one of the tables, and I sat next to him. 

One bite of that cake made my mouth explode. "This is so good!" I exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the cake. 

He nodded, stuffing cake into his mouth. "I know!"

The soft, perfect cake was even better than the cake they served at the palace. We needed to start getting our cake from here!

We polished off our cake and got a box of macarons to eat later, then we were walking the streets again. 

"That was a really good cake," I laughed, "The best I've have ever had!"

"Yeah, Maurice is a genius when he bakes. His shop has always been my favorite place in all of France." Enjolras grinned. He looked down at my hand for just a moment before lacing his fingers with mine. "I'm glad we could go together."

I felt my heartbeat increase and my face flush. His hand was large and soft, our fingers locked together perfectly. My senses were going overboard as I tried to calm my breathing. "I'm glad we went, too. That was really fun."

He smiled down at me as he led me through the streets, just he and I, together. 

"Enjolras?" I said after a while. 

"Hmm?"

"I really want to go to one of your meetings. I know you don't really want me to, but I promise I would never do anything to put you in harms way, or any of your friends. I agree with you and as a royal, I think I could be valuable to your cause. All I want is to help you and to spend more time with you."

He looked uneasy like I had brought up a topic he wanted to stay buried. "It's not just that, though. I worry that they may not take a liking to you."

"I'm that unlikable?"I teased, trying to lessen the tension. He chuckled a bit. 

"No, it's not that. Just the fact that you're a princess could make some of them... upset." Enjolras stared down at the pavement as we walked, refusing to make eye contact. The cobblestone street wound out before us like a snake between crooked buildings. 

"I understand, but they just need to get to know me. I'm sure you weren't fond of me until you met me, right? We have to start somewhere and I think this is a good a place as any to begin."

"You know what?" He decided, looking back up, "You're right. Tomorrow we have a meeting, my close friends should be there, not a big crowd. It's much safer for you. Besides, if there's anyone you should meet, it's them."

"That sounds amazing!" I gushed, gaining a bit of spring in my step. It was happening, for real! I was going to get to go with Enjolras to one of his political meetings! My father would kill me if he found out, but you know what? He doesn't matter right now. 

He moved his hand from mine to wrap it around my waist and pull me in for a side hug. "Alright, Evony, you can come to our meeting!"


	4. Revolutionaries

The next day, I was finally going to get to go to one of Enjolras's political meetings. Nothing extreme, just close friends. The moment I walked in the door, it was an entirely different atmosphere than I had ever experienced before. People were drinking, laughing, talking, and playing games. Enjolras rested his hand on the small of my back, sending shivers up and down my spine, as he guided me over to a large table with men at it. They were all joking with each other until one looked up. 

"Enjolras!" Cheered a younger looking man. 

Enjolras smiled. "Marius."

One of the men gasped. "Enjolras... is that a girl?"

"Can't be!" Another interjected, "He's practically married to the cause."

Enjolras chuckled, a ghost of a blush over his cheeks. "Men, this is Evony."

The laughter stopped immediately, everyone's full attention now plastered on me. Not in a good way, either. 

"Evony?" Marius asked, "As in, Princess Evony?"

Enjolras nodded. 

Shouts and angry protests erupted from the men. Enjolras held up his hands, trying to get them to calm down, but it didn't help. 

I slammed my fist down on the table and screamed over them, "HEY!"

They fell quiet. "Thank you. Now, I know what this seems like. I know you don't like me. I know you don't trust me. That's fine, I understand. Frankly, I don't trust you, either. I'm probably going to get assassinated before I leave. But I know what you fight for. Freedom. Justice. Happiness. And I agree with you. My father is a cruel man. He abuses everyone and everything, including France, and including me. He doesn't deserve a place on the throne. His tyranny leaves the people overtaxed and starving. No one deserves that. So I want to fight with you. I want his crown broken. And I think that because of my status, I could be useful to your crusade. I can give you inside information. I can help you. I get it if you aren't comfortable with the idea of me being here, but I want to help."

No one said anything. They glanced at each other for a while, until one spoke up. "Enjolras? Can we talk to you? Without..."

I understood what they meant, and I gave them a nod, leaving the cafe and stepping out onto the street. It was narrow and people milled past, carrying bags and crates. On the corner, a man passed coins to a prostitute, who took his hand, leading him into a building draped in vibrant fabrics and women leaning against the walls. It was sad to me that the French women had to make money like this sometimes. Maybe they would be able to do something else if my father weren't king. 

I waited there beside the door for a long time. I don't know how long, exactly, but it felt like half an hour. Finally, Enjolras appeared at the door with a smile. "You can come back inside now."

He offered a hand, and I took it. We walked back to the table with the men at it. Some looked happy, other angry, one disinterested. One stood and offered his hand, we shook and he said, "My name's Combeferre. And we've decided you can stay."

I grinned at him. "Really?"

"Oui. Welcome to Les Amis de l'ABC." He sat back down and took a drink from his mug. 

The next boy stood and took my hand, giving it a kiss on the knuckles. "I'm Courfeyrac, your majesty. If you need anything, just let me know."

He sat back down and the next of Enjolras's friends greeted me. "Hi, I'm Joly. If you're injured, sick, or pregnant with Enjolras's baby, I'm your guy."

I laughed uneasily, blushing hard at his joke and awkwardly scratching the back of my neck. "Thanks."

A man with dark curly hair and a green vest looked up from the table. "Grantaire." Was all he said before going back to his drink. 

"Grantaire, you're going to drink yourself to death," Enjolras lectured, but he just waved him off, taking another drink. 

Next, I met Marius properly, and he was very polite. Then there was Bossuet, Bahorel, and Feuilly, who I met at the same time as Jean. The little boy, Gavroche, didn't formally introduce himself, but he talked to me about his favorite animal, dogs, for a few minutes. 

It wasn't long before Enjolras began giving his political speeches and opinion, which I listened to with awe. It was fascinating to hear him speak so passionately about this, and I loved watching his eyes light up as he spoke. From time to time he'd look over at me a smile just a tiny bit before launching back into his speech. When it was over, we had a discussion on strategy and how I could help. It was quickly established that I wasn't going back to the palace soon, but that I would stay here and feed information to them that I already knew. I spoke of the alliance going down, and it was decided that we had to strike before my marriage with Prince Leonardo. Otherwise, France would have a powerful ally that would help break the rebellion apart. My job was to stay hidden as long as possible to delay the marriage. This sounded great to me. If my father was dethroned before the wedding, I would have the freedom to make my own choices. I wouldn't marry Leonardo, I'd marry Enjolras. That is if he wanted to. Which was a big "if". 

The boys continued to talk strategy as I got up and went over the bar of the cafe and requested some wine. I sampled it, and it was good. The wines at the palace were very elegant and expensive, but this had a different, more carefree flavor to it. And it certainly seemed to be more intoxicating. I sat back down, sipping my wine slowly so I wouldn't get drunk. A drunk princess was not something that I wanted Enjolras to have to deal with. The meeting went on into the late hours of the day until it dismissed and everyone went home. 

I walked back down the streets beside Enjolras, content. The day had been perfect. I couldn't have asked for anything better. 

"Enjolras?" 

He looked over at me fondly. "Oui?"

"That was really fun. Thank you for taking me to your meeting. I know you were nervous about it. And thank you for persuading them to let me stay."

He looked surprised. "How did you know I persuaded them?"

"It doesn't take a genius. They'll like me in time, I hope. But for now, I'm just going to be myself and kind. Eventually, this will all work out on its own." I smiled down at the pavement, watching the cracks in the cobblestone pass by as we walked over them. 

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Enjolras replied. We stopped outside his door, which he unlocked and swung open, letting me step inside first. "But for now, let's make dinner!"

We grabbed the food from the cupboards and I struck a fire in the hearth. Enjolras chopped up vegetables and I mixed spices until the water boiled and we could toss it all in to make soup. Then, the meat had to go in. Enjolras dealt with a chicken so we could have meat and I got some bread and beverages out on the table, setting up bowls, spoons, and cloth napkins. It was an hour until the soup was ready, and Enjolras held bowls while I ladled into them. 

After that, we finally sat down to eat, happy with the teamwork we accomplished. The soup was delicious, but I found that my attention was glued to Enjolras instead of my food. He looked up and gave me a smile. "What?"

I shook my head, heat rushing to my cheeks. "Nothing."

There was some more eating in silence until I brought up something that had been troubling me. "Enjolras, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He set his spoon down in his soup, directing his full attention to my eyes. 

"The other day, I went to the market. A man there recognized me. He grabbed me, wanted to hold me for ransom. I got away, but it frightened me. You don't think I'll see him again, do you?"

Enjolras looked angry. He stirred the soup vigorously. "It doesn't matter. Because I'll be with you and if he tries to take you again, I'll protect you."

I wanted to say I didn't need protecting, but honestly, I was pretty sure I did. 

"Merci beaucoup," I said in French. He nodded, giving me a concerned look before going back to his soup. 

~+~

My time spent with the rebels was complicated. Half of the time I felt like I was one of them, and the other half I felt like a complete outsider. It wasn't one particular thing that made me feel this way, it was little things that added up to my inclusion and exclusion. One day I'd be laughing alongside them, listening to their stories and drinking cheap wine and the next I would be sitting on the outskirts, the others angled away from me and discussing the revolt like I was some princess. Then I would remember that I was some princess and feel ten times worse. 

That's my second problem. I keep forgetting I'm royalty. I'll be going about my day normally until someone mentions or acts like I'm a princess and I suddenly am hit with that, like, "Oh yeah!" Am I losing who I am? Or is my freedom allowing me to find it? A deep, complicated question. As if I needed another one of those. Memories of the palace seem distant, faint, like I'm living an entirely new life worlds away from the castle. I haven't seen my family in a month, which would be nice but I miss my mother and my sisters. Even a couple of my brothers, who are the worst, so that's saying something. 

The one person I didn't miss was my father. He could rot in hell for all I cared. The image of his cruel complexion and long face crossed my mind. I quickly shoved it away. He'd be gone soon, dethroned. 

Which brings me to my next problem. When Enjolras wins, what will become of me? Will they let me stay in France or will they send me away? Or kill me? And what about my family, my siblings and my mother? They didn't deserve to die. Then again if father is killed, my oldest brother Ferdinand becomes king so he has to die in order for there to be no monarchy. But after him is my brother Louis would take the throne, then Francois, Henry, and Antoine. After that it passes to my mother, then my two older sisters (Louise and Marie), me, and my younger sister Clementine. Would they have to eliminate all of us? My brothers and sisters were good people. Sure, Ferdinand could be a bit stuck up, Louis was dumb, Francois was a tom cat, Henry was annoying, Antoine was weird, Louise could be rude, Marie was easily influenced, and Clementine was naïve. But none of those things are crimes, and certainly not worthy of death. And I loved them. They're my family. Who would actually do the killing? Enjolras? Does Enjolras intend to kill my siblings? Is he going to kill me? 

I'd die to dethrone my father. But I would never sacrifice my siblings. Not for anything. Did I have a small crush on Enjolras? Yes. But that will never outweigh the deep bond I have with my brothers and sisters. I couldn't let him kill them. I've already lost too many siblings. 

The first one that died was Francoise Louise Caroline d'Orleans. I was a baby when she died at age two, so I didn't know her. But I wish I did. 

The second was Charles. He and I were very close since he was only older than me by two years. We played together and had so much fun just goofing off. We called him Pimpin inside the family. I don't know why, it's an odd nickname, but it just stuck. He had a mental illness because he was born a month premature, but it never got in the way of our fun. Those were happier times. Before father became king. 

It was a hot July day when he died. We were living in a mansion at the time, my uncle had the throne. The manor had garden that stretched for miles in every direction, flush and green with wild plants. Charles and I were sitting under the shade of a tree twisting grass into knots. We tied them together long strings. It was a pointless pass time but so entertaining anyway. He was helping me on a string when he started having a spasm. He shook and thrashed back and forth. 

"Charlie? Charlie? CHARLIE?" I shouted, grabbing his arm and trying to comfort him. Desperately, I shouted for help. His servant came running, trying to pick him up to run him to a carriage to get to the apothecary, but he was moving too much. He lay in the grass as I cried helplessly. Then he grew still. His eyes dimmed as he exhaled one last time. 

I cradled his head in my arms, sobbing and begging him to wake up, but of course, it did no good. The servant ran to the manor to tell my father, leaving me alone with my brother. 

A carriage came to take my brother away and I felt so hopeless as they took him away from me. The black horses stomped their hooves impatiently as he was lowered into a coffin and put inside the carriage. It pulled away at the crack of a whip, fading into a dark stain on the horizon. 

I walked numbly back to the house, the bright, sunshiny day suddenly so mocking. How dare nature be so happy after Charles died? The grass was too green, the sky too blue. Charles's eyes too dead. The half finished string of grass broke under my shoe as I left the place where my brother died.

I sighed shakily, remembering the day I lost my brother. I couldn't lose anyone else. The thought of their eyes draining of life like Charles's had made me sick to my stomach. 

Desperately, I wanted to bring up my concerns to Enjolras, but I felt like if I did he might think I wasn't loyal and I wouldn't be allowed to stay with him or come to meetings. I'd just have to wait for the right time. One thing was certain: I wouldn't let him kill them. No matter what. 

~+~

Enjolras was giving a speech but honestly, I wasn't listening. Normally, I was all ears, but today I was just distracted. 

My mind wandered. How could I help the revolution? I had already given them all the information that was relevant. They hadn't asked any questions I knew the answers to. I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't doing my part. Despite my worries about the end result of this revolt, I was still fighting for freedom and I wanted to give them assistance. What they really needed was a spy on the inside. For me to go back and act like I was on my father's side while feeding them all the information I could. That was the plan for later. Eventually, I'd do that. But for now I had insisted that I wanted to stay here. I wasn't quite ready to go back. Plus there was the problem that the Italian guests were still staying with us, Princess Sofia, Queen Isabella, King Giovanni, and Prince Leonardo. They needed to be gone so that no one could spring a wedding date on me. Once they left, though, I was doomed to go back to living under my father's roof. 

When I was a spy, I didn't know what I'd do. Who would I talk to honestly? There was absolutely no one to confide in. I'd feel like an outsider with no real ability to communicate the way I wanted to. Not fun. 

"Evony?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, what?"

Jean was looking at me. "I asked if the king knew anything about our rebellion."

I nodded. "Unfortunately. When I was last here, he talked to King Giovanni about it. Said he was going to have you rounded up if there was any drastic action taken."

"And arrested?" Courfeyrac guessed.

"Executed."

"Great," Grantaire grumbled, "we're all going to die. This whole revolution thing is working out great for us, isn't it, Enjolras? Just peachy. Remind me why I'm here, again?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Enjolras shot back, glaring at the drunk. 

"So what do we do? We're kind of at a stand still." Feuilly pointed out. He was right. The boys were between a rock and a hard place. 

Bahorel stood up. "We need to lay low until Evony can be our spy, just so we can monitor our situation. I don't think we should take action until we know what King Louis-Phillipe is planning. When are the Italians leaving?"

"A week," I answered. 

Enjolras nodded. "Then you stay with us for another week, then you go to the palace."

"How am I supposed to get information to you guys?"

"Sneak out at night!" Combeferre suggested. "Is there some sort of tunnel or passage you can use to get out of the castle?"

"There's the servants tunnels that run underground to all the locations on the royal property. I could take the one to the stables, the horses are kept near the back of the property and there's a back gate. No one should see me sneak away."

"And you could meet us here." Enjolras finished. 

I nodded. There was a bit more discussion but it was decided. In a week, I was going to be back in the palace.

That night as I walked home beside Enjolras I suddenly realized how little time I had to spend with him. I wanted to bring up something I had thought about, so I did. "Enjolras, I feel bad making you sleep downstairs. I appreciate you giving me your bed but you should really take it."

He placed an arm around me. "And make my princess sleep on the floor? Never."

I blushed faintly. "Well I guess we could share."

A thin rose color spread across his cheeks as well. "Alright."

When we arrived home, I went to bed quickly, exhaustion overtaking me. Enjolras did a bit of reading first, and when he finally got in bed, he draped an arm over my waist, pulling me close to him. He smelt of parchment, making a small smile cross my lips. Content, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Countdown

The last thing I wanted to do was to go back home, but it was inevitable. My week felt like it was just slipping out of my hands like sand running through my fingers. So I wanted to make the most out of it. 

The first day of my last week I went back to the market with Enjolras, we ate cake, and we sat beside the fountain to talk for hours, watching people pass and enjoying ourselves. 

Six days to go and we went on a walk to the outskirts of the city to stroll beside fields sprouting barley and oats. The French sunshine shone down on my shoulder, giving them a faint sunburn, but it was so much fun and so beautiful in the countryside that I didn't care. 

Five days left and I begged Enjolras not to go out, just to spend the day at home. 

"Evony, we need more bread. It's important!" He insisted, sitting up to get out of bed. 

I grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back. "Please? We can get the bread tomorrow, I swear. Just for today?"

He ran a hand through his curls, ruffling them, but he sighed and rolled over, tossing a lazy arm over my waist and pulling me into a cuddle. "Fine," he surrendered. 

I smiled, embracing him back and enjoying the warmth and comfort of him and of the bed. Of course, we were still just friends. But at moments like this, I liked to close my eyes and pretend we were something more- like his touch was that of my husband's or a lover's. 

It was so tranquil. The soft covers, the wind battering the wooden roof, the quiet creaks of the house, and Enjolras's legs tangled with mine.

Four days. 

"Evony, you promised we could get the bread today," Enjolras whined, pulling on a fresh white shirt. He went over to the rusty mirror, running his fingers through his golden mane of curls to try to tame them. He poured some water from the pitcher into the water basin resting on the vanity and splashed his face, rubbing it clean and drying it with the washcloth beside the basin. He sighed, straightening, a bit of water dripping from one of his curls. 

I rolled out of bed, popping open the wooden trunk at the foot of the bed and getting the blue dress I had bought at the market. I stepped into the washroom, sliding off my white nightgown. I grimaced. I had been wearing the cream-colored lingerie since I left the palace. Disgusted, I realized I would need to get a new pair today because these smelled. I wiggled into my dress and emerged, tossing the nightgown into the trunk and tying my hair back into a bun. Enjolras was gone, and I heard shuffling from downstairs. I descended the steps. He was pulling on his blood red jacket, smiling at me as I came down.

"You're right. We need to go to the market again." I relented, swinging on the banister as I hopped off the last step.

"Great!" He grabbed two tartines and threw one to me. "We'll eat breakfast on our way. We don't really need toppings, right?"

I grabbed a cloth sack from the table to throw our purchases into and latched my cape around my neck. It was chilly and windy today, and I shivered the moment we stepped out of the door. Enjolras locked in behind us and we made our way to the bread stall, getting a baguette, a few croissants, and a sourdough bread called pain de Campagne. 

After that, we paid the butcher for some chicken and the spinster for a blanket. We were ready to head back when I brought up my concerns from that morning. "Enjolras, I need to get some new lingerie. You can head back to the house and I'll catch up with you."

His face reddened when I brought up the unmentionables. "I... Uh, last time you were alone in the marketplace you were attacked by the merchant. I... ahem, maybe I should go with you to get... It's just not safe."

I blushed too. This was a very uncomfortable conversation. A man? Come to get lingerie with a woman? 19th century France would be appalled. "You really don't have to do that."

"I know, but I'd worry about your safety. I think I should accompany you."

I nodded, turning redder. "Alright. For safety."

We changed direction and headed towards a building with a wooden sign over the door showing a spindle of thread and a dress. Enjolras followed, waiting by the door as I surveyed the lingerie in the boxes. I settled on a white pair and a pale lavender pair. The tailor and I exchanged coins and I stuffed the clothes into the bag. Enjolras seemed relieved to leave and we made our way home. 

Three days. 

We had another meeting of Les Amis de l'ABC. Enjolras talked politics until they exhausted the subject and then we spent the night drinking and laughing, playing cards and enjoying each other's company. 

Two days left. 

I wanted desperately to draw out the day as long as I could. I spent some of it daydreaming about staying here. 

What would it be like to wake up each morning and turn over to see Enjolras there, sleeping beside me? Would his chest rise and fall rhythmically and his eyelashes flutter as he opened his eyes? Would he kiss me, love me? 

Then I would mentally slap myself. 

No. I was engaged to Leonardo. Falling for Enjolras would not help anything. Instead, it'd just make me feel worse when I married that monkey from Italy. 

Then I pictured my wedding. The pews of the cathedral would have floral arrangements on the sides, candles would be lit beside the windows, people would be in their finest: monarchs from all over Europe. King William IV of England, King Giovanni would, of course, be there to see his son married off, the German Emperor Wilhelm Friedrich Ludwig von Hohenzollern, King Amadeo the first of Spain would arrive, and many others. My brothers and sisters would all be in the front rows, watching on with proud looks on their faces. Marie, whose wedding to the Duke of Wuttemburg would have already taken place, would be smiling and nodding, urging me on. I'd walk down the aisle in my white dress, lace cascading down my back from the veil and reaching down the fabric into a large skirt decorated in pearls. My silver tiara with the tiny, delicate lion in the center and diamonds sparkling along the rims would be on my head, my hair would be perfect. I could see myself approaching the altar, the groomsmen in black regal clothes, the bridesmaids in gold, and I would ascend the steps to stand beneath the white flowers hung from the ceiling. The pastor would stand behind me, the Bible in his hand, and my groom would lift my veil. I'd look up and instead of seeing Leonardo, Enjolras would smile back at me, his eyes shining with love. Vows would be exchanged, and before I knew it we would kiss as the bells of the cathedral rang and the audience would be on their feet, cheering. 

What I wouldn't give to have that fairytale ending. But instead, I was doomed to do the same thing but kiss Leonardo at the end. For my father. For my kingdom. For the people of France.

I pushed these thoughts out of my mind. It would do no good to fantasize about something more than friendship with Enjolras. Even if I wasn't obliged to marry Leonardo, Enjolras didn't fancy me. Why would he? 

Later that day, Enjolras asked me to accompany him to the river, and I happily complied. 

We bounded down the streets to the stone bridge over the river and stopped in the middle. No one but travelers came this far out from town, so we were alone. Enjolras threw his jacket off, stumbled out of his boots, and jumped off the side into the water in his shirt and trousers. I laughed, watching him swim up to the surface and toss water from his hair. 

"Evony, hurry up!"

I shook my head, leaning over the railing of the bridge. "I don't even know how to swim!"

His jaw dropped. "What? No! How?"

"They never covered that in my tutoring at the castle. The sports were left to my brothers. I learned things like etiquette, music, history, and language." I explained, embarrassed I didn't know these things.

He chuckled, paddling backward, away from the bridge. "Take off your cape and shoes and jump. As soon as you're in, I promise I'll pull you up."

I shook my head. "Are you crazy? I'll drown!"

"Trust me, Evony. I've got you."

I sighed shakily. This was quite possibly the worst idea he had ever had. But I craved adventure. Being cooped up in the palace all my life, I wished I could go out and do something daring, be free from the responsibilities dumped on me. I wanted danger. And this was a good way to satisfy my hunger for risk. 

I undid the clasp on my cape, shrugging it off and folding it neatly, laying it on the ground. I slipped off my shoes next, setting them side by side along with my cape. My hair was loose, so I pulled it back into a braid and stepped up onto the thick stone railing. I took a deep breath, in... and out... Here goes nothing. 

I closed my eyes, tensed my body, and jumped. The fall made my stomach drop and adrenaline shot through my veins as my feet made contact with the water. I sunk down below the surface, shivering in the cold water. Enjolras's warm hand grabbed my arm and dragged me through the water to break the surface. I gasped, blinking water from my eyes, as he held me tightly. 

"Are you alright?" 

I cheered, "That was amazing!"

"I knew you'd love it. Now we need to teach you how to swim. Try kicking your legs." He directed.

I did as he said, feeling myself wobble. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him so that I wouldn't sink or float away. Every once in a while, my leg would kick his, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"Now what?" 

"Move your arms, there you go, like that. I'm going to let go of you now, okay?"

"Alright," I responded. His warm arms disappeared and boom! I was treading water all by myself. "I'm doing it!"

Enjolras smiled proudly at me. "I knew you could. Now try swimming to me."

I did as he said, carefully making my body horizontal and awkwardly, slowly swimming over to him. He extended his arms and when I got close pulled me in, latching his arms around me again. "Congratulations, Evony, you can swim!"

I felt pride swell in my chest at his words. I could swim. "So what do we do now?"

Enjolras released me and pretended to think for a moment before splashing me. I gasped, spitting water out and wiping my eyes. "Oh, it's on!"

I swam over and shoved water at him, and he splashed back, and soon we were chasing each other around the slow-moving river, shrieking and laughing and splashing. 

When we were too tired to swim any longer, Enjolras and I clambered onto the shore and flopped into the grass. "That's exhausting!" I remarked, staring up at the sky.

Enjolras agreed. 

"What time is it?" I queried, observing the sun's position in the sky, despite not really knowing how that whole system worked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, sitting up. "It's probably getting close to dinner time."

I, too, sat up and staggered to my feet. "Maybe we should start heading back."

"I concur, Princess" He joked, extending an arm, "Come along."

I rolled my eyes and linked my arm in his. We walked back up to the bridge and grabbed our things. Enjolras insisted on carrying my cloak and shoes for me, and we made our way back home barefoot. 

He unlocked the door, ignoring the barely clothed lady leaning out the window across the tilted alley that invited her into her home for some coins. I shot her a chilling glare as I shut the door behind me, and she just winked at me. 

Enjolras let me use the washroom first, so I bathed and changed into the fine dress I had been wearing the day I got lost and Enjolras took me in. The blue one was much more comfortable, but it was dripping wet. I brushed my hair and went downstairs, Enjolras hurrying up the moment I came down. 

"Throw your wet clothes out, I'll hang them up to dry," I shouted as he left. 

"I will!" He called over his shoulder. The bathroom door thudded shut and eventually opened, then shut again. I went up, grabbed his soaked white shirt, trousers, and undergarments and opened the window that the line connected to. It stretched across the alley and functioned like a pulley, so I draped his shirt first, pulled the line so that the shirt moved away from me and provided me with more room to hang the other clothes. Finally, I shut the window and went downstairs to make dinner.

Our meal ended up being simple: some pasta, bread, water, a few fruits, and chicken. 

Enjolras came down the stairs eventually, falling into the chair across from mine. "Oh, dinner's ready! Thank you!"

"Of course," I said and passed him a plate of food. We dug into in, starving after our eventful day. We didn't even have lunch because we were so busy having fun. 

When we finished, Enjolras cleared the table and washed the dishes while I changed into my nightgown upstairs. He came up not long after I finished, tossing the jacket that first caught my eye when I went to the village with Leonardo and slid into bed beside me. He lit another candle and began reading some political essays from the colonies that someone had published. I grabbed a copy of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin from my bedside table. It was my favorite of her works, and soon I was completely wrapped up in the plot. 

An hour later, Enjolras yawned and set the essays down on the nightstand. I was feeling tired as well, and despite my desire to read another chapter, I set the book down. Enjolras blew out the candles and laid down, the bed squeaking. I lay with my back to him and almost instantly fell asleep as Enjolras draped around my waist so that I lay close to him. 

It was my last day before I left.

Enjolras and I visited Marius's house. It was lavish and ornate, so I wore the fancy purple dress I had gotten at the market. We stepped in, Marius welcoming us and taking us to the parlor where there were plush couches, marble tables, a large fireplace, and a sleek grand piano in the corner. We sat there, Marius gave us some fine wine and champagne, and we discussed recent events.

"Oh!" Marius suddenly exclaimed. "I'll be right back. I need to ask my cook to go make us some food. Would you like some coq au vin?"

"Oui, merci, Marius!" We responded.

He sat up, setting his wine glass on the table. It clinked softly as he stood and strode out of the room. I got up from the comfortable couch and made my way over to the piano, dragging my fingertips over its shiny surface. The piano bench shifted as I sat down and gently pressed one of the keys. I smiled, beginning to play.

"Piano Sonata opus 109. The third movement." Enjolras whispered, sitting down on the bench beside me.

I didn't stop playing but my lips twitched into a faint smile. "You like Beethoven?"

He nodded, carefully putting his hands onto the keyboard and playing some harmony notes alongside my melody. The music was sweet and sensual beneath our fingers, rising and falling like our breath. The song came to a close, slowing down with our heartbeats, the last few notes trailing off like a prayer. 

I looked over at Enjolras. His blue eyes turned to mine. We were close, our noses almost touching in the limited space of the piano bench. His eyes flickered down to my lips and as slow as the setting sun, he leaned in, kissing me so gently, so lovingly, so emotionally, as if he'd never kiss again.

We pulled back, my breath shaking as I exhaled quietly, not wanting to break the moment and the captivating silence that had filled the air. All that I was was there in our eyes, our pulsing hearts, and our fingers still brushing together on the piano keys.


	6. Meeting the Marquis

The morning was misty and dismal the day that I left Enjolras's home. I had parted with my friends from the ABC and we came up with a cover story. We decided that I would say I was kidnapped and held for ransom by some thugs. I needed a black eye to make it look realistic but none of the boys would punch me so Eponine had to do it. Now, as I was running to the castle after ripping parts of my dress and smearing myself with mud, I regretted asking for it. My eye throbbed but I ignored it.

The gates of the castle were closed and I stopped outside them. Guards in the towers shouted back and forth. The captain of the guard had them open the gates. He ran to me, eyes wide. "Princess Evony, are you alright?"

I shook my head and did my best to look distressed. "No, the- the thugs, they kidnapped me and- and beat me... Please, help!"

With that, I fake fainted. The captain carried me to the castle as the golden gates swung shut behind us. Soon I was in my room, my maids changing me and cleaning off the mud until they could lift me into bed. The silky sheets were fresh and cool, making me somewhat thankful I was home, even if I was apart from Enjolras. I "woke up" later and yawned as I sat up.

My maid, Matilda, jumped out of her chair. "M'lady! You're awake! I'll fetch the king at once!"  
She darted off and returned, my father and King Giovanni with her. My father didn't seem very concerned. "Evony, I am glad you have returned. How bad are your injuries?"

"Not bad, father."

He nodded. "Good. I heard you were taken hostage by some low lives. I suggest being more careful next time you are in town. Will you be healed by next week?"

"I believe so."

"Excellent. We're hosting a ball and I want you present."

"A ball? What for?"

King Giovanni stepped in. "Many nobles will be gathering for an evening of entertainment. It's been far too long and everyone could use some time for rest and recreation."

My father expressed his agreement, spoke to me about the Romano's departure, and left without so much as a 'get well soon'.

I sighed, slumping down in my sheets. The mural in my room stared at me and I looked at each lion in it. It made me miss my lion in red.

~~~~~

The night of the ball had arrived and Matilda was stuffing me into my dress. My father made it very clear that all of the women were to wear red and gold, our colors, and that our crowns should be included in the outfit.

My ball gown was beautiful. It was red with a golden bodice decorated with champagne floral patterns. The short sleeves fell off my shoulders and the great skirt that spun out around me had golden floral patterns on each massive pleat. My hair, tied up but with ringlets cascading down here and there, had small red and gold beads woven into it. The crown on top of my head to show the golden lion. When Matilda was done fiddling and tightening my corset, she helped me down. I lifted my skirts to walk and glanced at my high heels. They were golden with gold flowers and vines snaking around them. Their complicated swirls and designs twisted around the heel and I made a mental note to be careful not to break them. Matilda follower me out and I met my sisters in the hallway.

Marie greeted me first, hugging me as best as she could with each of our large skirts. Her dress was dark red and it was also off the shoulders. Golden lace covered the sleeves and her waist. Her hair was down and the dark curls contrasted her glowing skin.

All of my other sisters were in dresses with mixes of red and gold, some with more red than others and some with more gold. My mother entered last. Her dress had a very high neckline and had the royal crest stitched in gold on each pleat of her skirt. She went to each of us and smoothed our hair.

"I want all of you to make me proud tonight," she lectured as she adjusted my younger sibling's skirts. "There will be grave consequences if you step out of line, understand? You're representing yourself. You're representing your father. You're representing France. Keep your backs straight, your face smiling, and your manners perfect. Don't talk too loud, don't eat too fast, don't step on anyone as you dance, don't trip, and most importantly, don't bother your father!"

We nodded silently. My mother sighed, her weary eyes sweeping over us one last time. She didn't say anything, just turned and walk down the corridor, her daughters following. Our brothers were already in the ballroom, the princesses and queen of the kingdom hosting the ball always came in last. The maids would open the double doors and let someone in before allowing them to fall shut again.

My youngest sister, Clementine, went first. She, with her gold gown studded with rubies, entered nervously. The doors shut again so that all attention would be on her as she was announced and walked down the stairs.

Caroline, who was a little over one, had begun walking early. She didn't really know what was happening, but it didn't matter since she could toddle down the steps. Her nursemaid held her hand and they entered the ballroom. Her light red dress decorated in golden roses swept behind her as the doors thudded shut. Caroline would return to her chambers not long after her entrance, but she had to be seen at the ball.

It was Marie's turn next. She took a deep breath and readied herself. She left, and it was my turn.

I went to the doors. The servants opened them and I took delicate steps forward, reminding myself not to trip.

"Princess Evony d'Orleans!" Announced the crier.

I made my way down the staircase. As I reached the foot, a hand was extended to me in offers to dance. I took it and was pulled to the side and onto the dance floor as Louise entered the ballroom.

The man that had pulled me away had dark hair and brown eyes. He smiled seductively. "My name is Mahmud. I am glad to meet you, Princess."

I knew exactly who he was. The current ruler of the Ottoman Empire and one of our allies. He had a charming look about him, smooth skin, and he smelled like a mix of sandalwood and frankincense. I smiled back shyly as he led me to the dance floor. His hands took mine and we began dancing to a beautiful piece played by the royal orchestra. My mind was focused on my feet, however, and making sure I didn't trip.

When the song ended, I was walking to the side of the room to stand with the women waiting for an invitation to dance when I was asked to dance by a duke. Turning down an offer was rude, so I followed him back to the floor.

Many spins, songs, dukes, princes, earls, viscounts, and barons later, I was fatigued and ready to take a break from dancing. I had just stopped to fan myself on the side of the room and chat with a friendly baroness when another man approached me.

"Would you like to dance?" He offered with a bow.

I inwardly sighed. "I beg your pardon, I am very exhausted. May I promise you a one instead?"

The man stood again and I looked into his eyes, realizing who it was. This was one of the serving boys from the kitchen, Claude. He was dressed in expensive clothes and no one would have recognized him, but I knew who he was because he would give me snacks from the kitchens when I snuck out of my room in my nightgown. I decided that I'd dance now despite my aching feet. "Actually, I feel as though I have regained my strength. Of course, I'd like to dance."

He smiled and took my hand. We waltzed through the crowd of people to a less chaotic section. "Claude?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a message to deliver. L'Amis de l'ABC want you to meet with one of their members tonight. There's a passage through the kitchens I can get you in through. As soon as you can, meet me by the door to the kitchens near the secondary storeroom. Other servants are never around there. I'll get you in and show you the way."

I didn't know Claude was with the ABC, but I suppose it made sense. "I don't have much information to give..."

Claude shook his head. "No matter. This is to make sure we can meet and that this can go well when you do have information. Otherwise, we need to reassess our plan. Come as soon as possible."

The song ended, we bowed to each other, and he disappeared into the crowd. I was going to follow him since no one had asked me to dance, but suddenly my brother, Ferdinand was there and putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

"This is my sister, Evony," he told an older man with a friendly smile.

The man bowed politely. "Enchantee, Princess Evony."

"This is the Marquis de Lafayette who fought in the Americas," my brother informed me. "He is here to show support for our father and offer guidance for peace."

I smiled. "Lovely to meet you, Marquis. I agree peace is what we should strive to achieve."

My brother laughed nervously. "Princesses don't belong in politics, but thank you for your opinion."

The Marquis waved him off. "It is alright. It's good to see young women with strong beliefs these days. We need more initiative in France."

Ferdinand, not wanting me to say anything else about politics, took the Marquis away for more conversation. I dashed off and slipped through a servant's door into the halls outside the ballroom. I went to the door I was instructed to go to and saw Claude waiting anxiously.

"Sorry, I was delayed."

He opened the door and we snuck through supply shelves to another door, barely visible in the room. Claude opened it for me and directed me to go to the river at the foot of the hill that our castle stood upon.

I followed his directions and picked up my skirts, journeying down the hill. My dress dragged in the dirt but I didn't care once I saw who was standing on the river bank. I ran as fast as I could in heels straight into Enjolras's arms. 

He kissed me passionately and pulled me close around the waist. I buried my head into his shoulder and sighed. "I've missed you."

He put a hand on my head and cradled it against him. "Me too."

We stayed like that for a long time, just in each other's company, before we finally spoke and separated. "How is it back at the palace?"

"The same. How is it back at home?"

"Lonely," He paused and looked me over, eyes wide in awe. "You look stunning..."

I blushed. "Thank you."

I pulled him in by his vest to kiss him again. His vest was the same red as my dress and the gold buttons matched the floral patterns swirling over me- a perfect match. The darkness of the night hid us from view as we kissed under the starry sky.

~~~~~

Enjolras and I had stayed up late beside the river, and the next morning I was groggy. Matilda practically had to drag me out of my bed to get me downstairs for breakfast. As I stumbled into the dining hall in a lightweight dress for the morning, I saw that I'm the last to arrive. My brothers and sisters line the table, eating croissants and tartines silently off glass plates. My mother was whispering to a maid, asking for another piece of baguette. The servant nodded and left noiselessly. As always, father sat at the head of the table, a paper in his hand that he was reading.

He looked up as I entered the room and went to my seat. "Evony. You're late."

"I'm sorry, father."

A servant carried in a tray of food and set fruits and bread down on my plate as well as a glass of water, then quickly left. I chewed quietly, hoping not to draw more of my father's attention. 

"Did you leave the ball early?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

My breathing stopped. Oh no. "No."

He raised a brow. "Is that so? Because the Duke of Marmier would beg to differ. He noticed you slip away before he could ask you for a dance and came to me to inquire as to where you went. I didn't raise a fuss in finding you last night so as not to worry our guests, but now I want to know. Where did you go?"

"I..." my mind was racing for a believable lie. "I didn't feel well."

My father raised a brow, clearly not believing me. The moment he spoke I could tell that he was angry because he was using the voice he used when he commanded troops. Marie and I called it his king voice. She looked at me now in fear when he spoke. "You'll spend the day in the dungeons."

My breath quickened. "Father, please, no!"

He glared at me over his breakfast. "Two days."

"But-"

"Three."

I shut my mouth, not wanting to extend my imprisonment to four days. What if Enjolras needed to meet again? How was I supposed to get entail from a prison cell?

Instead of protesting, I stuffed a strawberry in my mouth and chewed as fast I could, knowing what was coming. My father snapped his fingers and two guards came forward, grabbing me by the arms and pulling me from the table before I could get another bite of food. They led me out roughly, nails digging into my skin, even though I wasn't struggling. We wound our way down stone staircases and through hallways lined with portraits before they finally shoved open the door to the dungeons. It was dim and smelled like sour body odor and mildew. The dark iron doors to each cell's bars were rusty and some prisoners ran forward to grasp at us, begging for bread.

One caught hold of my ankle and yanked me to the ground. I yelped as I slipped and landed on the damp stone floor. The man pulled me towards the bars, hissing like an animal. Luckily, the guards got me out of his arms. The first one raised a club and beat the man's hands that still grasped at the bars. He yowled and skittered back.

I was shaken up, to say the least. Candle fixtures covered in melted wax looked ghostly in the flickering light. We reached an empty cell. The second guard dug a set of brass keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. It squeaked on its hinges as I was thrown in. The door clanged shut behind me and I heard it lock. The footsteps of the guards faded away until I was alone again.

There weren't any rats this time, thankfully. But there was a small pile of teeth coated in dried blood in one of the corners. I didn't want to know if a previous prisoner was tortured or if they went crazy and pulled them out themselves. Either was probable.

There were no windows, only a hole in the wall about the size of a coin that dripped gray water. In the corner opposite the hole and beside the doors was a bucket. The third corner had a ripped, blackened, dirty blanket.

I sighed and searched for a dry place on the floor, running my fingers along it. It was soon apparent that there was no dry place. My fingers, covered in grime and mud, smelled terrible. I wiped them on the wall beside fingernail scratches etched into the stone bricks.

Cringing, I lowered myself to the ground. My bottom was wet in no time. It was going to be a long three days.

~~~~~

On the second day of captivity, I was so miserable I could die. I sat on the ancient blanket and counted the dead leaves on a wilted vine coming through a crack. 12. The guard came around and tossed a molded scrap of bread through the bars. It landed in the gray puddle under the hole and I ran to retrieve it. They didn't give anyone water, so I bit into the bread and caught some of the water leaking into the cell in my mouth. Dysentery was scary, but dying of dehydration was scarier.

I finished the green, soggy bread and fell down on the blanket again. There were still only 12 leaves on the dead vine.

Suddenly a door clanged open and I heard shouts. I scrambled up to go to the bars and looked out. As people came closer the words became clearer.

"You're sick, you imperialistic, evil bastard!"

My heart stopped. Was that one of the revolutionaries?

"What about us? What about the people?"

"Shut up!"

"Viva la Republic!"

It was. As the guards rounded the corner, I saw them pulling a young man with one of the pins of the revolt on his shirt. I didn't recognize him, but I was sure Enjolras would. They passed my cell and he made eye contact with me.

"Long live the revolution." He said.

I gave a subtle nod and he smiled. The guards didn't notice. They just dragged him to one of the cells out of my sight and locked him away, probably until an execution. I returned to the blanket somberly.

"Are you going to be in the raid tonight?" A guard asked another.

My ears perked up. Raid?

Another guard responded. "No, I'm on security for the palace. Wish I could go, though."

The first guard scoffed. "I wish I didn't have to. It's my son's birthday and I'm going to be raiding a cafe for some kids mad at the king. It's not what I'd call fun."

"We should talk to the warden. Maybe he'll let us switch. Speaking of him, how's your son?"

"Getting bigger every day. Yesterday he wanted thirds after dinner. Hungry as a horse, that one is."

Their conversation faded down the corridors and I found myself panicking. I had to warn my friends, but I was stuck down here and I didn't even know when the raid was. How long did I have? I ran to the hole and put my eye up to it. It seemed to be late afternoon. Knowing my father, it'd happen in the early evening. I went to the door, looking around for anything to pick the lock with. I didn't really know how to pick a lock but now would be a great time to figure it out. There wasn't anything I could see and the only thing that I had on was my dress, no jewelry. I looked around until I spotted the pile of teeth.

Oh god.

I inched forward and examined them. The lock was pretty large, I was pretty sure some of the teeth could fit in it. I steeled my nerves and my gag reflex as I picked one up and went back to the door. I pushed the tooth in the lock and wiggled it around, turning and twisting it as best as I could.

It was eons until I finally heard a click. I froze. Did that seriously work?

I pulled the tooth out and gently pressed on the door. It opened slightly. So it did work. 

I sucked in my stomach so that I could squeeze out the crack, not wanting to open the door wider and risk it squealing. I pushed it back as quiet as possible and put the tooth in my pocket.

First things first, I needed to see that rebel. I tiptoed down the hall until I saw his cell. He was leaning against the wall casually, his back to me. I got the tooth and started to pick his lock. He flinched and turned around, but when he saw me he relaxed. "Who are you?"

"My name's Evony."

"As in... Princess Evony?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why are you letting me out?"

"I'm on your side. Viva la France, right?"

"Viva la France. Sorry, is that a tooth?"

I grimaced. "Also, unfortunately, yes. I found one and I used it to get out of my cell. What's your name?"

"Alexandre."

He was quiet after that until the lock finally clicked and he got out. We crept back down the hall and wove through the corridors to the heavy wooden door with the iron handle that opened into the rest of the castle. There weren't any guards to be found.

We left and I led him to one of the most convenient back doors. I had mapped them out after Enjolras and I's first meeting so that I would be more prepared next time.

It led into the grounds behind the castle where soldiers, guards, and parts of the police force were gathered. They were being arranged by the captain of the guard who seemed very frustrated. We snuck around the castle and soon we were running to the gardens. The whole castle was surrounded by stone walls that typically had guards at each tower but they must have been with the other law enforcers because there weren't any that I could see. Alexandre and I stopped at a large oak tree that grew near the wall. 

"Are we going to climb it?" He asked.

"Oui. I hope you're a good climber."

I scrambled onto the lowest branches- decency and etiquette be damned. Alexandre followed suit and we eventually were balancing on a branch that hung over the wall. I sat down, sizing up the fall. It did not look fun.

I grabbed the branch and swung down to hang from it, took a deep breath, said a prayer, and let go, extending my hand so that all of the force didn't go to my ankles. I twisted my wrist anyway, and as Alexandre clattered down, he cried out. I saw him cradling his ankle in his hands and breathing heavily.

"Think it's broken?"

He shook his head, standing and gingerly putting weight on it. He winced but stood on it. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

We hurried off to the town. I didn't know how to navigate it, but that was fine because Alexandre took the lead and we went through the cobbled streets until we reached the cafe. Light shone through its windows and we burst through the door. Enjolras was on a table, talking to the group. He looked up and all heads turned towards us.

"Alexandre!" Enjolras exclaimed. "I thought you were captured!"

Alexandre shook his head. "Ah, no dungeon can hold me."

The boys laughed. Alexandre stepped forward. I had been behind him and when Enjolras's eyes met mine, I saw them widen in horror. At first, I was taken aback and offended. He really didn't want to see me that bad?

But it made sense when he jumped down and rushed to me, grasping my face and looking me over with deep concern. I realized how out of place I was. My dress was disgusting, my hair was a mess, and there were cuts and bruises all over me due to the rough treatment from the guards.

"Evony, what happened? Are you alright?"

I explained what had happened. Enjolras listened intently. When I had finished, he kissed me tenderly and rushed to get me food and water. I accepted it gratefully but remembered my purpose of being here. "Enjolras, they're preparing for a raid. They plan to ransack this place and arrest you all."

He didn't seem scared. Instead, he leaped into action. He told his followers to go home, that they'd find a new meeting place. The people vacated extremely fast, and soon Enjolras was leading me through the streets back to his home. I felt a sense of calm as I stepped through the familiar door. Despite growing up at the castle, this truly felt like home.

He helped me wash out some of my cuts and when he had finished, he wiped off my face and kissed me. "I've missed you," he murmured.

I smiled faintly. "I've missed you too."

He ran his fingers down my spine to rest in the small of my back. His eyes looked into my with the same fire they held when he spoke of the revolution. I desperately wanted to stay here and never leave, but I knew that wasn't an option. I had to return to the palace before anyone noticed I was gone.

"I don't want to leave," I whispered in a fragile voice.

He kissed my forehead. "I don't want you to leave, either."

We embraced, him holding me as close as possible and tightly, me with my face buried in his shoulder, arms wrapped desperately around his neck and pulling myself into him. We held on so fiercely, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be apart, never wanting to be alone as if our arms around each other were the strings of our hearts; they'd break if we were separated. It was a long time until I finally choked down a sob and let go, knowing we couldn't wait any longer.

It was impossible to say goodbye, so we didn't say anything. We just kissed. I turned around and walked out the door, knowing that if I looked back my willpower would crumble and I would run back into his arms, never to leave.

The sound of the door falling shut was like being shot.

~~~~~

The night of my release couldn't have come sooner. The moment she got her hands on me, Matilda had taken my ruined dress and had me into a hot bubble bath. She had put crushed rose petals in it, my favorite, and had laid out my most comfortable nightgown.

She had decided that my dress was beyond repair and promptly set it on fire.

As I soaked, I heard her muttering to herself angrily. Matilda disapproved of my father's methods and was always had a storm cloud over her head when I returned from the dungeons. This meant that she was eager to pamper me, though, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like a good pampering.

"Dungeons... dungeons are not for fathers to... oh... I'm so glad you've returned, m' lady. Dreadful, it was positively dreadful without you." She helped me out of the bath and wrapped me in the fluffiest towel we had. She had laid it out beside the fire so that it was warm before giving it to me. She escorted me to my fireplace and had me sit down on a chair as she fetched my nightgown.

Best of all, she had all kinds of food that she had saved from dinner for me. Biting into a light, airy, buttery croissant after drinking gray water and consuming small bits of molded bread was like being reborn. I tried to savor the food for the first few bites but hunger won out and I was stuffing my face. Normally, Matilda would scold me or raise a brow, but tonight she just poured more wine and rubbed my shoulders, which were tight and knotted from sleeping on stone bricks.

"Merci, Matilda, merci beaucoup." I thanked her.

She shushed me and began brushing my hair. "Of course, m'lady. I'm delighted that you're back. Cruel, that's what that was. Just cruel. Here, have some chocolate."

I crawled into bed after eating, and Matilda fussed with the covers so that I was warm. "Sleep in tomorrow, m'lady. The king is going riding in the morning, so there will be no scheduled breakfast. You just rest and when you awaken, I will bring you all the tartines you can eat."

I smiled. My eyelids were already drooping and I yawned. "Thank you, Matilda."

She nodded, tucked me in, blew out the candles, and left.

The only thing that could have made my night better would have been Enjolras's arm around my waist, breathing softly in his sleep, and the comfort of his smell.

~~~~~

The next morning, I invited Matilda to eat with me. She was happy to catch me up on what had happened while I was locked away.

"Your father ordered a raid on one of the buildings that the rebels gather in."

I pretended to be shocked. "Really? That's great."

"They weren't there. No one was captured."

"Oh. That's not great."

She nodded profusely. "Your father's fuming. He's been short with everyone. Yesterday the cupbearer forgot to hand his wine to him with the lion engraving on the goblet facing out and the king had him executed."

I gasped. "Executed? For that?"

She nodded. "Beheading. The guillotine has seen more action in the last two days then all of last month."

I shuddered. I needed to stay on his good side. I doubted that he'd execute me so easily, but then again he was an unpredictable and wrathful man.

"Anything else?"

She shrugged. "There's to be a small banquet tonight so that the king can meet with a marquis. I don't remember his name, though. Your father wants you present. He expects the whole family to dine with him."

Matilda left not long afterward, leaving me to spend the day for rest. I read for a long time, but when I grew tired of literature, I went to Marie's chambers. She was humming to herself and drawing a tiger on a sheet of paper.

"That's a wonderful drawing," I complimented her.

She didn't look up from her art. "Thank you. I've been working on creating animals far east. I've already mastered those of the new world and from here. But Ottoman creatures are something I've never devoted my pen to. I hope I am doing the tiger justice."

"I think you are."

There was a long silence, filled only with the scratching of her pen on the paper. I could tell she was considering asking me how I am after the dungeons, but we both knew that I wasn't alright. She had been in the cells more times than me, and it wasn't something we normally discussed. It was my least favorite subject. Eventually, she seemed to decide against it and instead asked about my second least favorite subject.

"How are you doing with your betrothal?"

My heart sank. I pictured Leonardo with his pompous, misogynistic face. He was disgusting. Enjolras was who I wanted to marry. Not Leo. Never Leo.

"I hate Leonardo. I'd do anything to escape from that marriage. Every time I think of the vows, I feel disheartened. 'In sickness and in health. In rich and in poor. Till death do us part.' To happy couples, it sounds like a loving promise. To me, it sounds like a prison."

"So not well."

"Not at all. Marie, what if I love someone else?"

She looked up. "You love someone?"

"I didn't say that. But what if I fall in love with someone else? How can I say 'I do' if I don't want to?" I collapsed into her bed, shoving my face in the duvet. "It's barbaric!" I cried but it was muffled through the blankets.

Marie's desk creaked as she stood and came to sit by my side. "Evony. You can't. You can't fall in love with someone else. You can't escape the betrothal, so if you do, you'll just end up unhappy for the rest of your days. I know it can be hard, but Ev, we're royals. And we should be thankful. The peasants struggle to buy bread. They freeze in the winters. They work all day to get next to nothing. We have to marry someone we don't want to. That's our burden to bear. But it's better than theirs."

I sat up, looking her in the eye steely. "I'd rather be poor and free than rich and caged."

"Free?" She shook her head. "The people aren't free. They have to follow father's decrees. Perhaps they have more choices than you and I, but I'd hardly describe them as free."

"Well, they should be!"

I realized my mistake the moment the words left my mouth.

Marie was very quiet. "...What?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"You said the people should be free."

"No, I didn't. That's not what I meant!"

"You side with the rebels, don't you? That's why you were so upset that Father was going to deal with them. My god, Evony, you believe they're right!"

"Please," I begged, "I take it back." I reached for her arm but she pulled away.

"They want our heads on stakes, Evony! They want you dead! They hate us! They hate you! They want to drag us to the guillotine and slice our heads off!"

I sighed. There was no way to take it back now. "Please, just let me explain. When Leonardo and I went to town the first time we ran into the revolutionaries. Their leader, he wouldn't let them hurt me. And the second time, we were separated and he took me in. He took care of me. We were friends and now we are in love. He's a good man, he would never hurt me, unlike Leonardo!"

Marie shook her head desperately, getting up and pacing. "Oh lord... oh lord..."

"All they want is to pull Father from the throne. I'll ensure they don't do anything to harm you or our brothers and sisters. Mother too. And me. They'd never hurt me."

"You honestly believe that? You're so stupid! They'll kill you, too! Do you not remember the revolution? It wasn't very long ago, did you forget already? They dragged everyone with any money at all to the squares. They chained them up. They starved them, beat them, tortured them, and when they were done they cut off their heads. Do you not remember the streets? They were so red, Evony, so red... All you could see was death. Heads in baskets in the allies, mutilated corpses leaning against buildings, blood on everything. Maybe you don't care, but I do. If you truly think that those men won't destroy you, you're crazy."

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. Of course, I knew of the last revolution. But this one has a leader. My lion, Enjolras. And he was not a merciless killer.

Marie suddenly gasped. "Their meeting place. The rebel's meeting place. It was empty. You warned them, didn't you?"

"Marie-"

"You're a traitor."

"Yes."

"You've chosen them over your own family."

"No. Only over father."

"Get out. Never come in here again."

"Aren't you going to call the guards? Get me executed?"

"No. Unlike you, I won't choose politics over my family. I won't get you killed. But never, ever speak to me again."

I stood and walked out of the room, a weight on my chest and tears in my eyes. I understood why Marie did what she did. I would have done the same in her position. But it still stung. We were so close. She was my best friend.

As the door shut, I whispered encouragement to myself, hoping it would keep me from crying. "Viva la France."

~~~~~

The banquet was a solemn event. My siblings, bother, and I ate in silence as father and the marquis talked.

It was the same one that Ferdinand introduced me to at the ball not long ago, Marquis de Lafayette. They talked about foreign affairs, mostly about the new Americas and their war. We had sent aid to the revolutionaries formerly of Great Britain, sending guns, ships, and some men. Now that the war was over, my father's sworn enemy, King George III's empire was on the brink of collapse. We have finished fighting them and now talk of a peace treaty has been floating around. My father was proud to get back at them for the last war when they had won. From what my father and the Marquis said, it sounded like it was going well.

"I heard that the Spanish are hoping to sign as well," Marquis de Lafayette said, sipping his wine.

My father nodded. "Yes, and if they truly do join our forces as a permanent ally, our future victories are ensured. France won't collapse, Marquis, not as long as I am alive. Did you know that I have survived seven assassination attempts? I've fought in wars, I've lived in exile before, I saw the revolution you once supported first hand. And here I am. France, like me, will not waver."

"But your people, I worry about them," said the marquis, "You do not have their support."

"I used to. They called me the Citizen King, a king for the people to admire."

"Those times have passed, my king. I fear that there will be another chaotic revolution. Though I once fought for the freedom of the people, I am old now. And as I reflect, I realize that there was too much blood spilled."

"You don't need to lecture me on the hell those traitors reigned on my family. My older sister, Marie Antoinette, was beheaded. They murdered her and sang songs gleefully about it. No one knows the truth. She was no monster, and the evil rebels tarnished her name with lies and debauchery. They called her grotesque names, sexualized her killing, and made her into something she was not."

Lafayette nodded somberly, pushing food around on his plate with a fork. "I know. I tried to defend her to the people but they never listened. Instead, they turned it around and claimed that we were sleeping together. It was never true, and they treated her like an animal. She was a good woman: kind, motherly, caring... I'm sorry for your loss, your grace."

My father made good points, but Enjolras was right. And this time would be different. This time, there was a leader, there was order, there was an objective.

"Speaking of the war, how is the bastille? I have not seen it since it was destroyed."

My father sighed heavily. "I tried to gather funds to rebuild it, but gave up. I doubt it will ever be repaired."

"What are you doing with prisoners, then?"

"Mostly executing the ones that need to be as soon as possible. We send lots to go work at the Bagne of Toulon as galley slaves. There are other prisons, too, and we have a dungeon... we're making ends meet."

"I heard your daughter, Evony, was kidnapped by rebels. Is there something missing in law enforcement?"

I kept my eyes down, but I could feel Marie's burning into me, knowing that it was all a lie.

"I didn't think so. But I'm strengthening the forces and preparing attacks to shut down this rebellion."

"What kind of attacks?" asked Lafayette.

"I sent soldiers to raid one of their frequent haunts, but they were nowhere to be found. We may try again, but it's unlikely they'll go back once they have heard that we found their hideaway. There's likely no point. I have all the law enforcers in Paris informed to arrest any rebels they see speaking out against me, though. They need to be dealt with before their treachery spreads."

"What will you do with them?"

My father shrugged. "Execute them. They're traitors, after all."

"They're schoolboys," Lafayette protested.

"Schoolboy traitors. Their age makes no difference to me. I'll take down their leader and the rest can make their choice."

My gut tightened. Enjolras. I knew he'd never back down if my father offered him mercy for bending the knee. If they ever got him, he'd be a dead man. And the others would follow him, except perhaps Grantaire, who didn't seem to actually support the cause, he was just there for entertainment and booze.

Lafayette's manner hardened. "Your grace, it seems harsh. Aren't we all called to show mercy?"

"I won't have another revolution. For all I know these young men could be the next Jacobins. My head and the heads of my family depend on their death. I'll hear no more of it. They'll surrender or die. Consider the matter closed."


End file.
